


Under the wather falls

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen Week, F/F, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night , which Regina and Maleficent spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the wather falls

She slammed the door to her chambers and went to the desk and sat behind it. She did not cry, why should what it was. She hated how she had to dissemble. To pretend that she care about King and Snow White. She hated the feeling of helplessness, she is so far for revenge. She closed her eyes.

She felt a gentle touch on the shoulder and neck. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw in the mirror, was the black eyes, which gradually returned to blue. This eyes belongs to Dragon. It was Maleficent.

"I thought it would be a small distraction whan you need." She whispered, bending the ear brunettes and gently bit her there.

"You do not know how," Regina whispered.¨

"Come on," Mal skillfully helped her to her feet, just that she left, was a sign that her day was worse than usual. "We leave this place behind us."  
The two women hugged each other and disappeared in a cloud of magic.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Here I come to thinking my dear." She said and released Regina, to be able to look around. Both women appeared in the woods around was snow everywhere but from the waterfall for which were floated steam.

"The hot water washes away everything," Before Regina could say anything, she had her friend behind her back. She felt her hot breath on his neck. At that moment, she was sure that her eyes again blaze the bottomless dragon fire. She shivered, but it was not cold. She kissed her on the neck.

"It's time for a little lesson, look ...." Mal clung to her more, and one arm hug around the waist Regina. First what is underneath the touch of a blond witch has lost the red shirt.Regina closed her eyes, unable to watch. These moments were very strong. She felt a touch Mal, who was slightly moving after its belly up to her breasts.

"Gina you are not looking ...." More words whispered along the sensitive skin on the neck.

"Mal ...." The younger girls wanted to continue. She wanted more than that. She tried to concentrate, but it was difficult. " You are cheating."

Her answer was laughing. Regina turned to her and kissed her she needed it. She needed to feel her lips against her. Taste its flavor. Feel the excitement. She shivered again. She had a plan. Mal slid his hands over her body and clothes second wife disappeared. She then waved his hand and deprived of rest glothes Regina.

"Excellent," Their eyes met with the intensity unsaid worlds between them. Mal just smiled and walked around Regina. She took care to make about her brushed and then jumped into hot water. She took a few laps and then watched as the brunette enters the water. More slowly. Every movement she managed to impress. She looked without fear in the eyes of the dragon. Slightly she is smiling, as if she knew how to operate Mal. She watched her every move.

As soon as she plunged into a water Mal was with her."You know what they say, my sweet queen? Dont provoke the dragon. "With this she hard and passionately kissed Regina. Brunette kiss her back. She felt both her hands wander over her body. How do Mal forced to retreat to the edge of the pond directly below the waterfall. Soon, she had nowhere to retreat. Both passed under a waterfall and hot water only increased their passion and desire. She gasped as Mal kissed her neck and gently squeezed shut. She made her hands lifted up to the shore. She bowed her head and kissed her breast. Lips squeezed the nipple. Regina gasped. Her breathing was rough. Huskier voice.

"I...."

"What's happening, Regina?" She asked, amused and looked up to her face.

"I need more," she said, unable to suppress a groan when she Mal touched right where it is most needed. But her touch was very light provocative.

"Mal ..." Regina clung to her more, virtually erased the distance between them. She just grinned and picked up Regina ashore, grabbed the icy rocks behind her, she felt the touch of his second wife tongue right where she is most needed.

She shouded. 

With both hands, trying to find Mal, but was not able to. Actually, nothing was unable slowly than scream when she worshiped, except that the language used and fingers. At that moment, she had to close her eyes, came very quickly. Even if you wanted to enjoy the moment. The first after the sweet moment faded she felt were gentle kisses that went after her thigh to knee.

She slid into the water and grabbed Mal's neck. Both women were momentarily dipped in hot water. When they emerged, laughing both very relaxed and gasping for breath. Only an intense look that Regina gave Mal, however, was enough to ignite new fires. She wanted her.

She wanted to enjoy the same, or rather more than she did. She kissed her, and her hands began to wander over her body. She gently bit her neck and kissed her collarbone. Left hand touched her breasts and began to rub her right and slid down.

Do not play this game for the first time. After those few weeks, they knew only too well eachother. Regina now use those skills. Mal provoked far more than she had at the moment.

"Regina ...." Her name sounded like a growl.

"Yes?" She gave her friend an innocent smile.

She held her tightly close together and then both of them surrounded by magic. They caught in the soft. Straight to bed. Mal took them to her. She did not care that they are completely wet. It was better.She licked Regina neck and blew it another groan. But she can not leave it like that. Changed their position. Soon she was upstairs and Mal were trapped beneath it. Shortly focused. Certain magic already learned more than well. Magic forced made elderly woman stretch arms behind her and keep them there. The four-poster bed bind her invisible bonds.

"Someone learns"

"I've seen you do it a few times,"

"One can now better remembered," Mal said, and then went silent Regina kissed her again. Gradually, their kisses on the neck facing lower and lower. While breast devoted second women, she forced her groan. Her left hand touched her between her legs, just provocatively.

 She felt the excitement, she liked how it Mal gets to thaw her expression. Which continued with kisses around her navel. To be visited by the lips between her legs, her eyes closed as she felt that Mal lift their handcuffs. She knew that at a time like this was unknowingly capable of anything, not to have ties to be stronger. She smiled slightly and continued when she felt her hands on his shoulders.

She made her scream.

For Mal, it was just as intense as it was when they did the first time. She was not expected it but it was. Still, it was perhaps even more intense then first. Her lips are merged into another groan. She was shaking. She pulled Regina to hermand held her tightly.Both were tired, but did not have to think about anything.

"Why .... why are you doing this ..." Regina closed her eyes, not wanting to know the answer. Mal could not speak for a while. She was not sure if it has to say. 

"Because you're my friend." She whispered back.


End file.
